


Cuentos cortos

by Jocho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocho/pseuds/Jocho
Summary: Historias cortas sobre Charlie y Alastor (aunque todos los ships tiene un hermoso potencial).
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Tú y yo

Alastor tarareaba felizmente una vieja melodía acompañada por instrumentos de fondo, estaba de muy buen humor ese día lo cual fue un cambio bastante brusco en comparación a los anteriores en los cuales los pocos pacientes que ahora residían en el hotel corrían al tan solo oír sus pasos acercarse, en los cuales ni siquiera Angel se atrevía a lanzarle alguna broma, todos se mantenían a una gran y prudente distancia ¿A qué se debió el cambio? Pues fue todo gracias a una pequeña y corta nota que habían deslizado bajo su puerta apenas es mañana:

_“Te espero a las 6pm en el techo del hotel ¡No llegues tarde!_

_-Charlie”_

Solo eso necesitaba, solo con saber que Charlie quería verle bastaba para que aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios se volviera genuina, para que la estática que acompañaba su voz se convirtiera en suaves y alegres melodías que llenaban cada espacio por donde él pasara. Miró su reflejo por última vez antes de dejar su habitación, arregló un poco su saco y cabello y sonriendo ladino salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo revisó su reloj de bolsillo, tan solo restaban unos segundos para la hora del encuentro y por supuesto que no haría esperar a su querida dama así que con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció frente a la puerta que separaba la azotea del resto del hotel. Pensó en simplemente abrirla y aparecer pero en vez de eso dio tres suaves golpes.

“Oh Charlie, cariño” llamó con melodiosa voz “¿Podría pasar?”. Sintió unos rápidos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta y soltó una leve risa.

“Justo a tiempo, Al” dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta tan solo un poco “Claro que pu-- Oh, espera” ahora fue ella quien chasqueó sus dedos y no sabía cuánto adoraba el pelirrojo aquel gesto que compartían sin darse cuenta, “Ahora puedes pasar”

Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse Alastor dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al contemplar aquel escenario: pequeñas linternas de papel colgaban desde cuerdas casi invisibles a tal punto que parecían flotar, estaban puestas de tal manera que formaban un camino hasta una pequeña y redonda mesa que parecía sacada de una casa de muñecas con dos sillas a juego, todo esto acompañado del atardecer en el infierno no hacían más que volver todo mágico; desde que despertó en aquel lugar jamás, si quiera por un segundo pensó que tendría una vista así ante sus ojos ¿Todo aquello lo había hecho solo por él?

“¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta? Me esmeré mucho en hacerlo, lo hice yo sola, quería que fuera muy especial sobre todo porque es solo para nosotros--” de pronto la chica tomó su cabello en dos mechones con ambas manos y se encogió un poco sobre ella misma “Oh eso sonó extraño, yo, uhm, yo sé que no eres fan de las grandes fiestas y quiero mucho a los chicos pero no quería que nada saliera mal y ehm, quería que fuera muy especial porque tu eres muy especial--” sintió sus mejillas arder bajo la mirada atenta del más alto “Yo, sí, ehm… ¿Qué opinas?”

Estiró su mano hasta colocar la punta de sus dedos en el mentón de Charlie y levantó su cabeza delicadamente “Creo, querida, que jamás nadie tuvo un detalle tan encantador con este pobre pecador”, le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que nunca nadie había visto “Adoro hasta el último detalle, cariño” mientras la delgada chica volvía a sonreír con entusiasmo apartó su mano y ofreció su ante brazo “¿Qué dices si nos acercamos a ver el resto de la sorpresa?”, el gesto fue inmediatamente correspondido por la rubia.

* * *

Una vez sentados entre humo rojo aparecieron Razzel y Dazzel, las pequeñas cabras ayudantes de Charlie junto a otra pequeña mesa que tenía encima una cafetera caliente y todo lo necesario para servir la bebida además de un bandeja escondida bajo una cubierta metálica. Las cabras se acercaron cargando la bandeja y lo dejaron al centro de la mesa donde se encontraban su ama y el demonio de la radio.

“Bueno Al, la verdad hice esto porque quería agradecerte todo el apoyo que nos haz dado. Incluso si tus intenciones no son las mismas que las mías nunca haz protestado y siempre compartes buenas ideas para hacerlo todo aún mejor” el pelirrojo estaba seguro que si Charlie seguía diciendo esas cosas se saltaría todos su modales y le besaría ahí mismo. “Aunque Vaggie no lo diga también está agradecida, pero no tanto cómo yo...” los ojos de la rubia se volvieron más brillantes y su mirada más dulce y llena de amor “Este es un sueño que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y después del fracaso en el noticiero, por un solo segundo, pensé que jamás se volvería realidad ¡Pero apareciste en mi puerta! Y desde ahí todo fue como magia… Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad, Alastor”.Si no hubiese perdido la capacidad de llorar tiempo atrás probablemente hubiese derramado más de una lágrima ante aquellas palabras. “Así que decidí que la mejor forma de mostrarte mí gratitud era haciendo algo solo para ti” quitó la cubierta metálica y dejó ver una montaña de buñuelos cubiertos por blanca y delgada azúcar.

“Oh, cariño, no había visto buñuelos así de preciosos desde que estaba vivo” tomó uno con cuidado y lo aplastó un tanto para sentir el crujir de la cubierta y luego probó un bocado “Hmmm, Charlie, dulzura, estos son los mejores que jamás creí probar, no lo hice vivo pero lo hago ahora muerto”, volvió a tomar otro bocado mientras Razzel le acercaba una tasa de humeante café “Muchas gracias amiguito”.

“Me alegro tanto de que sepan bien, practiqué todas las noches para hacerlos bien” comentó ella tomando uno “Se ven simples pero de verdad que es un arte hacerlos bien”

* * *

Mientras más se oscurecía el cielo más eran las risas entre ambos, Alastor escuchaba atento las historias de Charlie y ella a su vez hacía preguntas para saber más sobre el pelirrojo. Cuando solo quedaron las pequeñas linternas iluminandolos el más alto se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la delgada dama, extendió un mano hasta ella mientras la otra descansaba tras su espalda “¿Qué sería tan encantadora velada sin algo de baile?” sonrió al ver los ojos de Charlie brillar ante sus palabras “En lo personal creo que no estaría completa, así que, bella dama ¿Me concedería este baile?” La chica literalmente saltó de su asiento sonriendo y asintiendo, Alastor posó una mano en su espalda la altura de aquella delicada cintura y con la otra sostuvo la mano derecha de Charlie, al instante una suave tonada comenzó a sonar.

** _Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_ **   
** _Then kiss me once again_ **   
** _It's been a long, long time_ **   
** _Haven't felt like this, my dear_ **

La pareja se movía tranquilamente al ritmo de la música, sus ojos fijos en los del otro y sus sonrisas sin desaparecer.

** _Since I can't remember when_ **   
** _It's been a long, long time_ **   
** _You'll never know how many dreams_ **   
** _I've dreamed about you_ **

"Adoro la sorpresa que preparaste dulzura, pero, aun estoy algo molesto porque me hayas ignorado estos días" comentó Alastor.

** _Or just how empty they all seemed without you_ **   
** _So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_ **   
** _Then kiss me once again_ **   
** _It's been a long, long time_ **

"¿Por eso todos decían que estabas de mal humor?" preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa traviesa

** _Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_ **   
** _Then kiss me once again_ **   
** _It's been a long time_ **   
** _Haven't felt like this my dear_ **

"Puede ser... Y si así fuera creo que merezco una disculpa"

_ **Since I can't remember when** _   
_ **It's been a long, long time** _   
_ **You'll never know how many dreams** _   
_ **I dreamed about you** _

Charlie tomó a Alastor de los hombros y con la velocidad de un rayo depositó un corto beso en los labios del contrario para acurrucarse en su pecho "Ahí está tú disculpa" dijo apenas contra el pecho del pelirrojo, este por su parte no perdió momento para abrazar el cuerpo de la chica con ambas manos mientras contenía su nerviosa risa "Sí que sabes cómo terminar una velada tan maravillosa, cariño"

**_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_   
** ** _So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
_ ** ** _Then kiss me once again  
_ ** **** _It's been a long, long time, long, long time_


	2. Lo que quieras

“Créeme mejillitas, el chulo de fresa está loco por ti, hará cualquier cosa que le pidas.” decía Angel limándose las uñas en el sofá al lado de Charlie en el gran salón común del hotel que por el momento solo los tenía a ellos dos y Vaggie “Podrías pedirle sentarte sobre su espalda y lo hará sin dudar.”

“No lo sé Angel… Es verdad que nos hemos acercado mucho en este tiempo” sus rosadas mejillas se tornaron algo más oscuras “Pero ya sabes cómo es él, no creo que se interese en el amor...” Charlie rascó su nuca algo nerviosa “Y si lo hiciera no se fijaría en mí, no tengo ni la mitad de estilo que él.”

“Claro que lo tienes Charlie, tienes clase, talento, eres amorosa y una gran mujer, no vuelvas a decir eso de ti” le corrigió su amiga peliblanca “Y Angel… odio decirlo, pero tiene razón. Incluso Husk ha notado cómo se comporta contigo” terminó para hacer una mueca de disgusto y cruzarse de brazos.

“Si quieres estar segura, hazle una prueba.” propuso la araña con tono juguetón “Pídele algo a lo que sabes se negaría inmediatamente… cómo...” pensó por unos segundos “¡Ya sé! Pídele que te muestre su p--”

“¡Para justo ahí!” amenazó Vaggie con un puño en dirección al chico haciéndolo reír fuerte, entonces giró su cabeza y miró a la rubia “No es mala idea lo de pedirle algo así, sabes que no le agrada el contacto físico, podrías… decirle que te abrace o algo por el estilo.” giró para mirar otra vez a Angel “¡NADA SEXUAL!”

Mientras Vaggie y Angel comenzaban a discutir, Charlie se concentró en pensar la petición para Alastor, le gustaba la idea del abrazo pero sentiría que se iba a desmayar con esa cercanía tan espontanea, mucho menos pensar en un beso ¿Qué tomara su mano? _Uhg_, se sentía como de seis años, ya era una mujer adulta ¡Tenían un negocio juntos, maldición! Se resignó y prefirió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, cuando se presentara el momento sabría que pedirle.

* * *

Alastor y Charlie se encontraban discutiendo algunos asuntos del hotel en la oficina de ella aunque la verdad es que hace ya un rato habían dejado de hablar sobre el hotel y comenzado a hablar sobre cosas más cotidianas, incluso más personales. Mientras el pelirrojo reía de una anécdota de su infancia Charlie encontró la oportunidad para hacer la pequeña prueba que propusieron sus amigos. “H-hey Al… yo uhm quería...” sentía su rostro arder por todos los nervios y vergüenza que le daba solo pensar en aquella petición “Quería saber si tú, ehm, me dejarías… ¡Puedes negarte, claro! Quizás es algo muy personal...”

“Mi _demon belle_, dilo de una vez, sabes que no podría negarte algo” contestó Alastor con sinceridad, la rubia podría pedirle incluso que cortara su propia cabeza y lo haría sin dudar (de todas formas nada le pasaría), y es que un caballero como él hace lo que sea por su amada dama. Sabía que todo el personal del hotel había notado sus sentimientos hacía esa maravillosa princesa menos ella, eso le fascinaba más allá de las palabras, Charlie tenía a sus pies a uno de los más poderosos demonios pero era tan inocente para notarlo,_ oh_ su querida princesa, que encanto de mujer.

“B-bueno…” las palabras del hombre frente a ella le hicieron sonreír con más nerviosismo que antes “¿Me d-dejarías tocar tus o-orejas?” Escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos y espero una gran carcajada acompañada de un **“NO”** pero todo lo que obtuvo fue silencio _“Oh no ¿Lo habré hecho enojar?”_, movió un poco sus dedos para ver entre ellos. Alastor aun conservaba su sonrisa pero la había cubierto con una de sus manos mientras miraba a otro lado ¿Tanto lo había incomodado? Era mejor que se retractara de lo que había dicho antes de arruinar todo lo que “tenían” hasta ahora.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera decir algo el demonio de la radio se puso de pie y se acercó a ella por sobre el escritorio “Ven esta noche a mí habitación, cariño, y por favor sé cuidadosa de no llamar la atención de nadie, hazlo después de que todos se hayan ido a la cama” Se apartó y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió pero antes de salir miró a Charlie por sobre el hombro “Hasta esta noche, querida” y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Charlie casi cayó al piso de la sorpresa ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Caminaba con cuidado sobre el viejo piso del hotel para no hacer ruido, miraba hacia todos lados par asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera levantado a buscar un baso de agua o algo así. Sentía su corazón a mil por segundo, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo pero ¿Era malo? Ambos eran adultos con bastantes siglos de edad, no vivía con sus padres, ya no tenía que dar explicaciones ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como la chica buena de la película que sale a escondidas con el chico malo de la escuela? Se maldijo un poco por ser tan adolescente en algunos aspectos y sin notarlo ya estaba frente a la puerta de Alastor, su corazón subió hasta su garganta en un instante, iba a tocar a la puerta pero se golpeó mentalmente ¡Haría ruido sin duda! Estaba tan nerviosa que no controlaría su fuerza, quizás hasta la tiraría abajo así que prefirió susurrar “Al… Soy Charlie”, y la puerta se abrió.

Miró al interior y pudo ver a Alastor sonriendole desde cerca de la cama “Por favor cariño, pasa sin vergüenza.” dijo él y ella así lo hizo. La puerta se cerró detrás y pudo notar que toda la decoración de la habitación era de los años 20 en tonos rojos como el mismo demonio que allí dormía, y sobre la cama de este había una cabeza de ciervo con enormes cuernos negros y ojos rojos, tragó algo de saliva, eso era algo que no esperaba.

“Bueno cariño, antes de comenzar… _“esto”_… tengo tres condiciones: la primera ya la haz cumplido al venir aquí sin llamar la atención, la segunda es que al terminar nuestro asunto yo también voy a pedirte algo ¡Pero tranquila _ma chérie_! No será nada malo, te doy mí palabra. Por último pero no menos importante...” se acercó hasta Charlie y posó su dedo indice sobre los labios de la rubia “Nadie debe saber jamás qué pasó aquí, es nuestro único y adorado secreto.” La de mejillas rosadas – ahora más rojas por aquel contacto – solo asintió sin despegar los ojos de Alastor quien sonrió ampliamente para alejarse un poco “Muy bien… ¿Cómo deseas comenzar, cariño?”

Charlie se aclaró un poco la garganta, en realidad no había pensado en eso ¿De pie? De por si ya todo era un poco incómodo eso solo lo haría peor ¿Acostados? **¡DEMASIADO!** Gritó dentro de su cabeza y entonces tuvo la idea. Corrió hasta la cama de Alastor y se sentó en la cabecera con sus pies tocando el piso, entonces golpeó con ambas manos su regazo “Recuéstate y pon tu cabeza aquí” volvió a golpear sus muslos. El pelirrojo no lo creía ¿De verdad era ella quién sugería hacer aquel encuentro tan íntimo? Cuan seductora podía ser aquella señorita sin saberlo, así que con gran alegría el demonio hizo lo que se le pidió y apenas su cabeza rozó los muslos de Charlie esta tomó sus orejas, una en cada mano, y comenzó a acariciarlas con cuidado. Parecía que ella lo disfrutaba por la gran sonrisa y emoción en su rostro, él a su vez también disfrutaba, tanto de aquellas caricias como de la vista que tenía de su amada, “Muñeca ¿Podrías cumplir mí deseo ahora?” preguntó y la chica le miró mientras afirmaba con la cabeza “¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos un instante?”, un poco de duda cruzó el rostro de Charlie pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Con una delicadeza desconocida incluso para él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y levantando solamente su torso besó los labios negros de la princesa, fue rápido, un contacto de un segundo pero con mucho amor y suavidad. Charlie abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y rostro se tornó todo rojo. Mientras Alastor volvía a acomodarse sobre sus piernas con una enorme pero genuina sonrisa la chica tomó el rostro contrario y lo besó en los labios también pero esta vez tomándose su tiempo; al separarse miró directamente al demonio de la radio y sonrió de lado “No tenías que pedirlo, solo hacerlo”, Alastor soltó una carcajada, se sentó junto a ella “¿Podría tener un deseo más?”, Charlie tomó sus manos “Los que desees...” contestó acortando la distancia entre ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor estaba agotado aun a pesar de su sonrisa, solo quería ponerse de pie y salir cuanto antes del auditorio de univer si dad. Claro que le encantaba ser el director de la mejor escuela de artes escénicas de todo el maldito país pero vaya que era agotador tener que pr e senciar malas audiciones, una tras otra, “Quizás es la edad...” pensó “Mi viejo cuerpo ya no soporta tanta falta de talento, de pasión”.  Revisó el resto de las hojas con los nombres de los postulantes y para su suerte se dio cuenta que solo quedaba uno: “Charlotte Magne”, en la fotografía que acompañaba la hoja de descripción pudo ver una chica de grandes ojos negros y largas pestañas del mismo color, rubios cabellos, blanca piel, mejillas rosadas y con una enorme sonrisa, sonrió ladino y levantó una ceja con algo se asombro “Ohoho ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Esta chica no puede ser real, nadie puede parecerse tanto a una muñeca.”  De pronto el sonido de unos rápidos pasos le hicieron mirar el escenario. Justo en medio estaba parada una delgada y alta rubia igual a la de la fotografía con esa enorme sonrisa que contagiaba su emoción incluso al hombre de rojos cabellos sentado en la segunda fila.

“¡Muy buenos días! Mí nombre es Charlie Magne y estoy aquí para mi audición!” se presentó dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de mangas cortas y cuello blanco, también zapatos del mismo color, cerrados con taco y punta negra mientras su cabello caía suelto,_ “Parece una huérfana de cuento”_ pensó Alastor.

“Buenos días a ti, cariño.” vaya que sí le había contagiado su entusiasmo, a los demás les ordenó comenzar enseguida, “Aquí en tú hoja dice que te llamas "Charlotte", no_ Charlie_” aguantó la risa al ver la mueca de disgusto de la chica, había inflado sus mejillas y apretado los puños al igual que una niña pequeña.

“Prefiero que me llame Charlie, “Charlotte” es _taaan_ formal, no es divertido para nada.” suspiró y volvió a sonreír como antes “La canción que cantaré hoy se llama **‘I dreamed a dream’** del musical **‘Les Miserables**’, espero le guste...” cuando abrió su boca para cantar la cubrió con sus manos y miró algo avergonzada “¿Pue-puedo pedirle algo?” Alastor movió su mano para que continuara “Quiero que me diga la verdad… Mí padre no quiere que estudie aquí, dice que no tengo el talento, pero no voy a aceptar eso de él. Si alguien es este mundo puede decirme si tengo o no talento es usted.”

Esto último sorprendió al pelirrojo “Tranquila, cariño. Seré brutalmente honesto ¿Podría ser de otra forma? No lo creo.” dejó salir una sonora carcajada, a pesar de eso la chica pareció relajarse.

“Muchas gracias, bueno… Aquí voy” y comenzó a cantar. 

_ I dreamed a dream in time gone by   
When hopes were high and life worth living   
I dreamed that love would never die   
I dreamed that God would be forgiving _

Alastor sintió cada cabello de su cuerpo erizarse ¿Qué era aquello? Nadie jamás había logrado aquel efecto en él con tan solo unas pocas palabras cantadas.

_ Then I was young and unafraid   
When dreams were made and used and wasted   
There was no ransom to be paid   
No song unsung, no wine untasted _

Podía sentir la tristeza en cada palabra de la rubia, no era actuada, era tan real como ellos dos en esos momentos.

_ But the tigers come at night   
With their voices soft as thunder   
As they tear your hope apart   
As they turn your dreams to shame _

Sintió su pecho apretarse y sus ojos empezar a nublarse pero con su sonrisa aun presente, quería apartar la vista pero no podía, Charlie no lo dejaba hacerlo, cada movimiento, cada mueca de su ahora triste rostro, **todo**, él debía observarlo.

_ And still I dreamed he'd come to me   
And we would live the years together   
But there are dreams that cannot be   
And there are storms we cannot weather _

Estaba al borde de su asiento, sus manos apretaban fuerte ambos posa brazos **_“¿Qué me haz hecho, Charlie?”_** pensó. Hace tantos años que no se había sentido así ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo y sin embargo estaba a punto de gimotear como un niño que pierde a su madre y solo por oírla cantar.

_ I had a dream my life would be   
So different from this hell I'm living   
So different now from what it seemed   
Now life has killed the dream   
I dreamed _

Mientras la voz de la chica se volvía cada vez más débil se levantó, comenzó a caminar y aplaudir mientras se acercaba al escenario. Charlie cubría su boca en asombro. “¡BRAVO CARIÑO! ¡BRAVISIMO! Sacudiste todo este viejo cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies” subió al escenario de un salto y se paró frente a la chica que recién se daba cuenta de lo alto que era, “¿Dónde habías estado toda mí vida, Charlie?” tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y ella pudo sentir el cuero de los guantes que él llevaba puestos “Si este es el talento que tienes estudiando por tu cuenta me imagino cómo será cuando te gradúes ¡Veo grandes cosas en tú camino, querida!”

De los ojos de Charlie comenzaron a caer grandes lágrimas pero sonrió y apretó fuerte las las manos de Alastor “¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Pase? ¿De verdad tengo talento?”

“Ohohoho, cariño, desde que soy director de esta prestigiosa institución ni una sola vez aplaudí ni me puse de pie en las audiciones ¡No miento! Tienes _“algo”_, muñeca, y necesito ese _“algo”_ aquí conmigo” besó las manos de ella. 

“N-no puedo creerlo… dos de mis sueños se hacen realidad el mismo día… podría morir de felicidad” las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro “Cuando tenía diez años fui a ver una obra suya y desde entonces no pude pensar en otro futuro para mí: debía compartir escenario con usted, y ahora pasa esto...” 

Dejó ir una de sus manos para sacar un pañuelo y secar un poco el mojado rostro de Charlie, ante tal contacto la rubia comenzó a sonrojarse, él solo dejó escapar una corta y suave risa “Pues créeme que esta es una de muchas veces en las que estaremos juntos sobre un escenario, cariño”  soltó entonces la otra mano pero ofreció su ante brazo a cambio “Será mejor dejar el papeleo listo hoy, no quiero que te me escapes, pequeña muñeca”

Ella solo rió inocentemente tomando el brazo de Alastor “No me iré de aquí jamás”.


	4. Obsesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dejar en claro que no tengo nada contra Vaggie ni el Chaggie, shipeen lo que quieran y sean felices. En este caso Alastor no la soporta porque en su obsesión con Charlie obvio la ve como un estorbo.

Había llegado hasta la puerta de aquel hotel por aburrimiento, por sed de aventura y entretenimiento, tan solo quería algo en lo ocupar su eternidad en el infierno ¿Salvación? ¿Paraíso? ¡Ja! Nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo. Él deseaba estar allí, sabía muy bien cual era su destino mientras apuñalaba, cortaba y devoraba a aquellos estúpidos que cayeron en sus manos ¡Oh, cuanta diversión! Buenos tiempos, sí, eso fueron hasta que cruzó caminos con aquella demonio de dorados cabellos.

En un principio no fue más que curiosidad ¿Cómo se puede nacer en el mismo infierno y creer que los pecadores pueden rehabilitarse? ¡Dulce, dulce Charlotte! Cuanto se notaba que su padre fue en algún momento el ángel más amado de aquel que los terrestres rinden tanto culto. Aquella criatura poseía un corazón con bondad suficiente para sofocar a todo el infierno, quizás demasiada para su propio bien.

Era cosa de tiempo, solo debía ser tan encantador como siempre fue, algunas bromas, algunos halagos, alguna canción y baile y ¡BUM! La pequeña princesa estaría danzando mientras él tiraba de los hilos, pero la primera vez que lo intentó se llevó una gran y extraña sorpresa.

No pudo, simplemente no pudo. Lo tuvo todo: momento y lugar, tan solo tenía que tirar del hilo, lo tenía entre sus dedos y… no lo hizo. Se vio a sí mismo perplejo frente a sus acciones ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Tenía qué! ¡No volvería a tener una oportunidad así! Y sin embargo esos ojos, esos preciosos y grandes ojos negros como la noche más oscura, aquellas rosadas mejillas, aquella sonrisa ¡ESA SONRISA! Podría mirarla por toda la eternidad que le quedaba en el infierno, necesitaba verla a cada segundo, minuto, hora y día.

Contrariado y enojado consigo mismo se alejó por unos días, cuánto se arrepintió eso. Si antes no podía dejar de pensar en Charlie ahora su cuerpo le pedía verla, se sentía cansado, su cabeza dolía y su humor era horrible; envió a su sombra para espiar un poco y su corazón casi se rompió al ver el rostro de preocupación de su _demon belle_ ¡Él no merecía eso! Esa preocupación, ese interés, todo ese cariño no podía ser para alguien tan horrible, tan podrido y desgraciado como él, pero sin embargo lo era… ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento en su pecho? ¿Podría ser verdad? Claro que no, no él, no ahora ni nunca.

Cuando por fin recobró su compostura volvió al hotel. Entró nuevamente con su caminar seguro y su sonrisa soberbia ¡Ah, que maravilla volver a ser uno mismo! Era el rey del lugar hasta que escuchó su nombre salir de aquellos negros y dulces labios, solo eso necesito para sentir sus rodillas temblar y su pecho retumbar con el rápido latir de su corazón; cuando ella tocó su brazo sintió como se fuese a derretirse.

-Al, estuve muy preocupada ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó con es preciosa voz suya- ¡Oh! Lo siento… -retiró su mano-

¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¿Por qué se alejaba? Todo se sintió tan frío de repente, tan solo y desesperado que tomó las manos de la princesa en las suyas y sonrió con una sinceridad que creyó perder el día que su madre murió. Tan dulce como fue con ella le dijo que todo estaba bien, que no debía angustiarse más, que estaba muy feliz de volver y que ya jamás se volvería a alejar de su lado, JAMÁS.

Desde entonces se convirtió en su sombra, en su guardián y protector, no importaba ni le interesaba qué o quién estuviera en su camino NADIE pondría sus sucias manos sobre su princesa, sobre su único y desquiciado amor, sobre preciosa y maravillosa Charlie.

Al principio fue un tanto difícil y si por él hubiera pasado la decisión muchos de los asquerosos pecadores que llegaron hasta el hotel a faltarle el respeto de su preciosa Charlie hubiesen vuelto a la calle hechos un manojo de carne desgarrada y huesos rotos, pero obviamente su princesa no quería eso y él no quería ser odiado por ella ¡Oh por favor no! El solo pensarlo era peor castigo que pasar la eternidad en el abismo más oscuro y desolado. Tuvo que encontrar nuevos métodos, otras formas de hacerlos sufrir y pagar su descaro pero todo valía la pena si su recompensa era aquella sonrisa, todo el esfuerzo se sentía como nada cuando la tomaba entre manos al momento de bailar una pieza.

Todo era maravilloso cuando se trataba de ellos dos, solo ellos y nadie más, pero como todo en la vida siempre hay mosquitos arruinando tu día de campo, aunque en este caso era específicamente una polilla. Siempre revoloteando alrededor de Charlie, siempre interponiéndose en sus momentos privados, siempre con un comentario hiriente para quién decía amar, siempre tirando los sueños de su amada al piso y tratándola como un bebé tonto que no puede cuidarse solo ¡PORQUE ERA ELLA QUIEN PODÍA PASAR TODAS LAS NOCHES CON CHARLIE! ¡NO DEBÍA SER ELLA A QUIEN SU PRINCESA LLAMARA “AMOR! ¡NO LA MERECIA, NO MERECÍA A CHARLOTTE Y SU PRECIOSO CORAZÓN! Oh, pero él es un hombre paciente e inteligente y sabía que poco a poco la polilla estaba jugando muy cerca de ese precioso sol que es Charlie. Tal y como Icaro cayó al acercarse al sol, así mismo cayó un día Vaggie.

Estaba escondido entre las sombras mirando y escuchando todo. Una vez más la peliblanca con sus ataques de celos, con su desconfianza y comentarios hirientes, sabía que no debía entrometerse, pero cuando vio la forma en que la polilla tiraba de la muñeca de su preciosa rubia no lo soportó más.

-Voy a pedirle que suelte a Charlie, señorita Vaggie. -alejó la mano de la peliblanca con la suya propia y tomó todo su control no rompérsela-

-¡Sabía que estabas espiando! -gritó zafándose del agarre del más alto- ¡No te metas en cosas de pareja, cabrón!

-¡Vaggie basta! -gritó Charlie con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y Alastor sintió su pecho apretarse, la polilla pagaría caro- No puedo seguir con esto, ya no es sano, te amo, de verdad, pero no puedo con tus celos… es muy difícil… y ahora ¿Esto? -mostró como su muñeca se ponía morada- No creo… no deberíamos seguir juntas…

-¡CHARLIE! -gritó Vaggie desesperada- ¿No ves que esto es parte de su plan? ¡Solo quiere usarte y lo sabes!

-Hablaremos de esto mañana Vaggie… -posó su mirada en el pelirrojo- ¿Puedes acompañarme Al?

-Claro que sí, cariño. -con cuidado tomó su hombro- Vamos a la oficina.

-Charlie… -susurró Vaggie con furia- Si te vas ahora…

-Adiós, Vaggie. -dijo Alastor antes de desaparecer con la princesa-

Una vez en la oficina el ciervo sentó con mucho cuidado a Charlie sobre el escritorio, subió un poco la manga de la chaqueta y blusa para mirar bien el moretón. No podía creerlo ¿Cómo había podido lastimarla? Ni siquiera él tan enfermo y desgraciado como era lastimó así a nadie que dijera apreciar ¿Se podía querer herir a alguien tan puro como Charlie? No podía comprenderlo, quería destruir a aquella inmunda polilla, quería desgarrar cada musculo de su cuerpo por aquel acto tan ruin y repulsivo hasta que una suave y pequeña mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Charlie le miraba con una sonrisa tan dulce como era ella.

-Gracias, Al. -dijo tan suave que sintió ser acariciado por seda-

-Jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño,_ mon demon belle_. -acarició con cuidado la muñeca de la contaría- No entiendo como ella pudo hacerte esto, cariño.

-Vaggie siempre ha tenido problemas de temperamento. -comentó algo triste- Aunque yo tampoco lo esperaba.

-Charlie, si tu me lo pides yo… yo haré cualquier cosa por ti, lo prometo. -no sabía porqué decía eso en voz alta, tan solo se escapaba de él- Jamás te haré daño, no te haré llorar…

-Alastor… -aquellos grandes ojos le miraban brillantes ¡Cuánto los amaba! Más, necesitaba más-

-Charlotte… -se arrodillo delante de ella como quien se arrodilla frente a Dios- Tú eres mí Diosa, lo que quieras, todo lo que desees te lo daré. Tú palabra es orden para mí… solo déjame estar a tu lado. -tomó ambas pálidas manos entre las suyas- Solo yo, durante toda la eternidad.

¿El Demonio de la Radio rogando? Nadie en el infierno hubiese pensado jamás verlo arrodillado rogando atención como un niño que tira de las faldas de su madre para que esta lo tome entre sus brazos. Pensó verse el ser más patético en todo el universo ¿Cómo querría su princesa a alguien tan insignificante? A eso lo había reducido la misma rubia, y el aceptó gustoso ¿Era aquel su castigo realmente?

-¿Lo juras? -preguntó de pronto la rubia recibiendo toda la atención por parte del ciervo. Sus ojos ahora de esclerótica roja e iris dorado le miraban penetrantes, tanto que sintió su cuerpo estremecer- ¿Juras jamás dejarme? ¿Juras jamás lastimarme y seguir mis palabras al pie de la letra? -tomó su rostro entre ambas manos- ¿Juras ser solo mío?

-Lo juro. -respondió fuerte y seguro. Desde antes de decirlo él ya era suyo-

-Oh Alastor… -aquellos hermosos cuernos siempre ocultos comenzaron a mostrarse y su sonrisa era más grande a cada momento- Mí dulce, dulce Alastor…

-¡Charlie! -se abrazó al torso de la princesa, por fin, por fin lo había dicho y ella lo había aceptado, oh Charlotte-

-Mí Alastor… -respondió ella acariciando su cabeza- Ya jamás podrás irte… ni aunque así lo quieras…


End file.
